In another life
by ouatcs
Summary: Home for all of my cs AU one-shots! Every chapter is a new cs one-shot, completely disconnected from the others. The name and summary are listed on the author's note. Ratings vary between K and T if there's anything up to those ratings it will be warned! Latest: After troubled breakups Emma and Killian find comfort in each other, but can they leave their pasts behind?
1. Broken glasses, fixed hearts

"_**In another life"**_

_**Hi! This will be the home for all of my cs AU one-shots. I have another story for following canon cs one-shots it's called "Between beanstalks and portals" if you're interested! **_

"_**Broken glasses, fixed hearts"**_

_**Summary: Emma and Henry just moved to New York, when they're unpacking Henry is playing with his soccer ball, one kick on the ball it's enough to break their new neighbor's window. Emma and Henry go to the stranger's house, waiting for anything but the sight that receives them on the door. The sight is Killian Jones, Emma's childhood best friend.**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OUAT, all rights belong to Adam and Eddie and ABC.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Henry! Can you help me, please? There are many light boxes that you can carry." Emma said whit a lot of boxes on her hands, trying to locate her son.

Once Emma saw him he was kicking a ball, pretending to be a famous soccer player, emulating the cheers from the wick and the narrator.

"AND GOAL, FROM HENRY SWAN THE NEW REVELETION OF THE WOLDWIDE SOCCER!" he shouted while kicking the ball and turning around, celebrating his 'goal'.

Henry didn't realize he kicked the ball with way more force than necessary and in a way different direction than he expected.

Still celebrating he heard and odd noise, something like glass breaking, and turned around, only to find his ball long gone and his neighbor's window broken. Shit. He was in deep trouble.

"HENRY DANIEL SWAN, WHAT'S THIS NOISE ABOUT?" his mother's furious voice registered in his ears, as she appeared in the door of his new house. Yep, he was in big trouble.

-EK-

Emma decided to let Henry play with his ball. He knew her son loved soccer, maybe one day she would enroll him in a soccer school, but knew that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She never enrolled her son in activities like that. It meant to create roots, something standing and permanent. And Emma wouldn't offer that to her son, only to take away a few months later. They were constantly running.

Emma was in look of home, she would keep running until she missed the place. She never did. Sure she missed the Starbucks near her house in Boston, or the hot gym teacher from Portland but those were all trivial things. And she wasn't looking for that. She had her son, and she loved the kid more than anything in the world, he was the only good thing in her life, but she still kept looking for a place where she felt like she belonged.

Emma entered her new house and could feel the homey air. She liked it. It would be a pity to leave soon, she hoped her experience in the city would allow her at least a year; she didn't even dare to hope for more.

The house was big. Downstairs had a huge living room, alongside with a dining room and in the other side a big kitchen. Upstairs had three rooms, one of them was a suite surely hers and two other rooms that Henry could choose to make his own.

Just when Emma was finishing letting the last few boxes in the right places, she heard the sound of broken glass. Oh no. She had barely arrived and things were already broken. Emma sighed and went outside demanding explanations from her son.

After hearing millions of apologies from his son, she made him promise to be more careful and marched with him to her neighbor's house, intending to make Henry apologize.

She pondered how much the glass would cost her, just now when she was moving and needed her full salary; it appears she would be without a new carpet for a while longer. But what bothered her the most wasn't the price of the broken window, but what would her neighbor think of her and her son. She just arrived at the neighborhood she didn't want to have any enmities, especially because sometimes Henry would be alone in the house.

When they arrived at the porch, Emma stopped for a bit, what if who lived there was an innocent lady and her son managed not only to break her window but her favorite porcelain, or worse, a grumpy old man who had a cold heart and a vengeance meta. Who knew?

Emma sighed, gained courage and knocked on the door.

She knocked, once, twice, countless times but nothing. A grin was already spreading through Henry's face. It seemed that he was free, for now. Emma decided that it was best to start to unpack things and came back later.

Emma was turning around when she heard something that sounded like 'coming'. She grabbed Henry's hand turning him around once again. He had to face the consequences of his acts. Emma tried not to spoil him too much, but she also tried not to be too rigorous.

"Mrs. Lucas, I'm quite sure the music wasn't loud this time. I was in my home studio and…" he stopped when he saw Emma and Henry, eyeing the blonde curiously.

When Emma saw who was at the door her eyes widened in shock. He sure didn't look like an old grumpy man, nor a sweet woman. He was quite handsome. He had dark hair, pale skin, and eyes so blue; she could easily drown in them. His eyes were not only blue but also oddly familiar. She could swear he had seen those eyes before.

"Sorry, lass. Thought it was the grumpy woman again." He still looked at her conspicuously. "Have we met before?" he asked, frowning, trying to remember something.

"I don't think so. I just moved here" She said, avoiding eye contact. "I think you didn't hear, but my son kicked his ball on your window and, well, it's broken. I'll pay for it, don't worry, Mr...?"

"Ah, Jones. Killian Jones, pleasure to meet you, beautiful, and you, young sir. I'm sure the lad had his reasons, it's a simple thing, can easily be fixed, right, Miss..?"

Suddenly everything made sense in her mind. The way he looked so familiar. They had met before, back on the foster system. They were best friends, then. He would always protect her from bullies, they would play together, creating a fantasy only fit for them, her favorite time was when she would be the princess and he would be the pirate, they always ended up making him a good pirate, a hero, and she would be a pirate princess. He was the only good part of the system. The light among the darkness. The only reason she didn't want to be adopted. Until _he_ got adopted, he was adopted by the Jones family when he was ten. It was a nice family; he would have an older brother, a good mom and a nice dad. But she didn't understand why she couldn't go with him. She still remembered when he said he was going to be adopted, how the hope shined from those beautiful blue eyes, but also sadness for leaving her. Not only he would be adopted he would also switch countries. He would live in Ireland. Her nine year's old form couldn't understand why he had to leave her, but decided that it was the best for him. She loved him so she had to let him go; to have his best chance. It still didn't erase the pain, but it taught little Emma that she had to protect herself, that was the only to never get hurt. Obviously it didn't work quite well.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she forgot to answer Killian's question. The reality only hit her when Henry gave her a slight nudge. She looked at her son, trying to find words or courage to tell Killian the truth. But courage wasn't really her forte. She had to apply the lesson she learned with him. She had to put her walls up.

"Thanks for being so understanding. Please give me the bill for the glass when you change it. Bye" she said quickly, not leaving space for anything, forgetting the main reason to be there; to make his son apologize. She turned around but he caught her arm, the contact was so electric, that gave her chills.

He let go of her arm and she immediately missed the warmth. "Aren't you forgetting something, lass?" he had a smirk on his face.

"Um, yeah. Henry, what did we come here to say?" she was looking at his son, avoiding any kind of contact with Killian.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Jones." The boy looked down, a bit ashamed. "Nonsense. It happens to the best players. I did that as lad too, my mom was furious back then." He laughed and Emma remembered how he also loved to play soccer, just like Henry. "Perhaps you can come by to play, some of these days. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Henry, and that's my mom, Emma Swan" he extended his hand for Killian to shake. Killian shook Henry's hand but was now looking right at Emma's eyes.

The instant Henry's words were out of his mouth was the instant she knew she was in trouble. The look on Killian's face was only a confirmation of that.

"Emma?" his voice broke a little. "Emma Swan. That's impossible." Disbelief written on his face.

Emma was going to shut him down and tell him to back off, but the hope shining from her eyes made impossible to do so. "Yeah. It's really me, Killy" she said, using the nickname he hated, that made all the more reason for her to use it.

The next thing she knew he was hugging her. Holding her on dear life. "I can't believe I finally found you. Gods, Emma. I was devastated for leaving you, I never forgot you. When I came back to the US I looked for you everywhere but I could never find you, I never gave up on finding you. And now, you find me. You're still bloody brilliant."

He was still hugging her and Emma should feel awkward and tell him to stop, but she couldn't. She knew he was telling the truth. He hadn't given up on her. And, God, she missed him, like she never missed anything else in her life. She missed his innocence, the way he made her feel, the way he still makes her feel. So she returned the hug, with equal force.

"It's nice to see you again, Killy." She said breaking the hug.

He looked a bit shy and ran a hand on his hair, which ended up behind his ear, starching it. "It's _really_ nice to see you again, Ems. You look bloody amazing, by the way, it seems my ugly duckling finally became a beautiful swan." She blushed a bit.

"Thanks, you don't look bad either."

Sensing he was in the middle of a something Henry coughed a bit, bringing both adults out of their little fantasy.

Emma was still a bit lost and put her hands in the pockets of her jacket, an old gesture she did when she was shaky. "I'll see you around, Killian. Let me know once you know how much loss my kid will cost you." She smiled. "Goodbye". She gave him a quick peek at his cheek. "Goodbye, Swan, Henry" he nodded at the young boy. "Bye, Mr. Killian, sorry for everything"

"What's a broken window when you brought your mother back in my life?" he smiled and winked.

When Emma and Henry were almost arriving at their house Killian shouted. "Swan! Now that I found you again, I'm never letting you go."

Some weeks later his presence on Henry and Emma's house was daily. Some months later Emma enrolled her son in a soccer school. Some years later they were officially a family. He indeed never let her go.

_**Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! Please feel free to leave a review, compliments and polite criticism is always appreciated! Also, feel free to leave me a prompt ;)**_


	2. The savior

_**Thank you, guys, so much for all the favorites/follows and the guest start for reviewing ;) (I hope you like this one too). **_

"_**The savior"**_

_**My contribution for cs au week day 5- crossover AU.**_

_**Summary: Once Upon a Time meets Arrow. Olicity!Captain Swan. Emma as Oliver and Killian as Felicity. **_

_**Some other characters equivalences; Jefferson= The Count, Henry= Thea (it's a bit weird, I know, sorry), Regina=Moira and David = Diggle.**_

_**Ps: If you don't watch arrow, I think it's okay to read this, although you might get a bit lost.**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ouat, nor arrow. Also I borrowed some dialogues from both ouat and arrow and used on this fic, but those aren't mine. All rights belong to their show runners/producers and their broadcasters.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Emma was tense. Her mother's trial was going on and everything pointed for the worse. Not that she didn't deserve to pay for her crimes, she did. She almost killed half of Storybrooke's population, but she still raised Emma. She was the woman who adopted her, took care of her, and wanted her when her own biological parents didn't and for that she would be eternally grateful, but it didn't erase all of her mistakes.

Emma was also tense because with the explosion of Storybrooke's prison, Jefferson, or the Mad Hatter as he liked to be called had escaped and was now free, poisoning her city with his drug. He already had poisoned Emma once and in that day he somehow managed to poison David, Emma's first partner.

She was outside the trial, waiting for the jury's verdict and talking to her brother, Henry, when her phone rang, it was Killian's number, only that when she answered her phone it wasn't Killian on the other side of the line but the Mad Hatter.

"Emma, is ok if I call you Emma? Surprised to hear from me, right? Not as surprised as I was when I found your pretty boy toy getting all up on my business. And what did I find on him? A Swan Consolidated I.D. badge. Why does that name ring a bell? Ah, Emma Swan, the reason that I was in a padded cell, Emma, or should I say, the savior?" He ended the phone call.

Emma had to act, and fast. Killian was in trouble.

She didn't even think and went running to Swan Consolidated but Henry's voice pulled her back. "Where are you going?" He asked apprehensively. "Sorry, Henry. Something came up." She said already running to the door.

Henry couldn't believe his sister had to go away on their mother's trial day. "Ems! Our mom needs you, the jury".

She was sorry to disappoint Henry, _again,_ but she had to go. She had to save her partner. "I have to go, Henry." She said while walking down the stairs.

It took Emma less than 5 minutes to change clothes and arrive at Swan Consolidated.

She was looking through the empty halls, trying to find Killian and the Mad Hatter. She didn't even bother to put her hood on. After some time she found The Mad Hatter, playing with a gun in his hand, keeping said hand behind Killian.

Killian was sitting in a chair, both his hands and legs tied on it.

"What an austere sense of design, I like it." Jefferson said, getting up from the chair he was previously sitting, behind Killian. "The view is even more impressive. You can almost see all of our lovely town. Including my previous _home._" He went on, referring to his old cell at Storybrooke's presidium.

"What do you want?" Emma said in a rough voice, catching a peek at Killian who was avoiding her gaze.

"What do you think, savior? You put me into a hole, you took my little Grace away from me. You have no idea how much I hate you for that." He said adjusting his gun in his hand, but keeping it hidden from Emma's view.

"Please, you brought this upon yourself." Emma smirked. "She has a family that loves her now. What are you going to do?"

Jefferson's expression tensioned. "This." He pointed his gun to Emma and started to shoot.

Emma was faster than him, hiding behind a sofa.

The Mad Hatter didn't give up, he continued shooting. One bullet slightly hit Emma.

"That's it? That's your best" she said chuckling. "I think you'll have to try harder."

"Done!" He shot very closely to Emma, but not reaching her. Tired of this game Jefferson pointed the gun to Killian. And Emma immediately got up and pointed an arrow to him.

Jefferson laughed madly. "You're no fun, Emma. But you seem to have taken a liking for those pointy things. I have too." He said, quickly changing the gun for a syringe, full with his drug. "Time for plan B; time to have fun" He put the syringe very close to Killian's neck, almost touching it.

For the first time Killian looked directly at Emma's eyes. "Emma, don't. Not for me." He pleaded and she remembered her talks with Killian. He showed her that there is another way; he showed her that she could be the town's savior and not a killer.

Emma remembered their first meeting, his jumbled way that always made her smile. How he would never believe in all of her lies, but yet he trusted her and helped her when she needed the most. How he became her partner, her man. Their fights, the way he would always try to make her see reason. He taught her to be a better person, he helped her deal with her past and she helped him deal with his. How he pleaded for her to be careful because he couldn't lose anyone else. She realized that she couldn't lose him too, his presence had become too import in her life.

Jefferson still had the syringe pointed at Killian. "Quiet, please. I'm threatening." He said to Killian, then looked at Emma. "Lower your bow." He said roughly.

Time to plan B, indeed, Emma thought and did what he asked, removing the arrow from the bow in the process.

Once her bow was lowered she looked at Jefferson's eyes and said. "Your problem is with me, it's not with him. _I _took Grace out of your arms, not him."

"Well, you took something I loved; I'm merely repaying the favor" he said and moved to connect the syringe with Killian's body.

However Emma was faster than him, she shot three consecutive arrows, all of them hitting his chest.

She had done it again, she had killed, but in that moment it didn't matter she had to make sure Killian was okay.

She rushed to untie him, stopping to look at his blue pearls, which shined with a mixture of fear, relief and guilt. She gently put a hand on his face, forgetting her previous activity. "Hey, are you all right?" she asked him, concern clear on her face. "I'm fine" he answered briefly, he still looked uneasy.

She untied him completely and he noticed she had been shot. "Oh, you were shot" he said putting a hand on her arm smoothly.

"It's nothing." She answered looking at him and smiling "What matter it's that _you_ are safe."

She examined Jefferson's dead body one last time, fearing to become the killer she once was, and left the place, before anyone could find her.

-CS-

Emma was feeling really anguished since killing the Mad Hatter. She went back to the courthouse, finding a very pissed Henry. Luckily when she arrived the jury still hadn't said the verdict, but soon after they did, freeing her mother of all the charges pressed.

She was kind of glad her mother was free, she was her mother after all, but she expected her to be punished for her crimes.

After the trial was finally over she went back to the Arrowcave to check on Killian and David. Once she checked on them, both being okay, she decided to head back home.

"My family needs me at home. So you guys go home too, get some rest." David nodded and left.

"Good night." She said to Killian with a small smile. He mirrored her smile "Goodnight."

Emma was turning around when Killian's voice made her stop. "Emma, wait! In all the chaos, I never got the chance to say thank you." She smiled. "And I'm sorry." He looked guilty. Emma frowned and got a little closer to him. "What for?" She asked.

"I shouldn't be investigating things alone. I got myself in trouble and you _had_ to kill him. I'm so sorry I put you in a position where you had to make that kind of choice."

Theirs gazes connect, green on blue. "Killian…" She grabbed his hand. "He had you and he was going to hurt you." She stared at him for a bit, savoring his face. "There was no choice to make."

_Fin_

_**I loved writing this, though I'm kind of nervous of not making justice to Arrow and Olicity. Hope you like! Tell me what you think! And feel free to leave me a prompt ;)**_


	3. I choose you

**Based on a prompt I got on tumblr: I was wondering if you can this kinda modern au: Killian is slowly getting over Milah leaving (and his love for her), his relationship with Emma is growing, pretty sure they're both in love with each other. (Part1).** **Part2)But then Milan comes back, and there's also Neal trying to reconcile with Emma. Killian has to choose between Emma and Milah before more people get hurt. Also before Neal takes Emma away.(part2)pretty pls with Emma's red leather jacket on top?**

"**I choose you"**

**Summary: Emma and Killian have been friends since college, when they were both dating Neal and Milah respectively, but in the past months, with Emma and Neal's breakup, they became closer, messing with Killian's feelings for Milah, who decides to leave him. After some time they're both realizing the depths of their feelings for each other. But what happens when Milah and Neal appear in their lives again?**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OUAT, all rights belong to Adam and Eddie and ABC.**

**Enjoy!**

Killian was staring at his phone for the past hour in the hope for some sign of Milah. He had been trying to call her after a particular ugly argument, but she didn't answer his phone calls. They've been fighting a lot recently and he wasn't sure anymore of his feelings for her but remembering her telling him she was leaving still broke his heart. After all they've been together for almost six years. She was his first love; he would always remember and care for her. And the fact that she was leaving, despaired him.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He wasn't in the mood to see anyone and he knew it wasn't Milah in the door; even after six years the idea of living together never pleased them and Milah hated his apartment so it was rare occasions where she appeared at that door.

The knock grew heavier and noisier and Killian was starting to become really angry.

"Killian!" the person at the door yelled and he immediately recognized the voice. It was Emma's voice. Emma, the reason he wasn't sure about his relationship with Milah. Since she broke up with Neal the two became very close and what once was only friendship was starting to develop into something more.

Killian and Emma intended to have movie night together and maybe catch up on some series. He knew it was cowardice not to go get the door but he was a mess; he didn't want Emma to see him in that state, especially because he knew that seeing her would make everything even messier. A few seconds later his phone buzzed.

**[Swan, 8:15 pm] C'mon, Irish pants, I arrived at your house, where are you? **

Killian chuckled and despite everything he really needed movie night, it was the perfect distraction. So he would try to leave all of his feelings for her and Milah behind and would try to act normal, like they're just two friends having a movie night together.

A_s if it was possible, you can't stop thinking about her and how you feel or not for a single moment,_ he thought.

"Coming, Swan!" he shouted.

Opening the door Killian was greeted by a very grumpy Emma. "What took you so long? I thought you weren't home," she said dropping a kiss on his cheek, making his heart beat faster, _dammit, Jones, get your shit together, _and entered the house.

"Sorry, Swan. I was… I was in the shower," he lied, giving her space to enter the apartment.

"You're an awful liar, Jones, your hair isn't even wet, and you know I have that thing about lies," she said lightly, placing the wine he didn't even notice she was carrying on the kitchen table.

He scratched behind his ear and thought about lying again but he knew she wasn't going to buy it, besides he felt bad lying to her, there was something about Emma, something he couldn't quite understand but something that always made him want to be the best version of himself when he was around her. "I'm sorry, Emma. It's just… I…" he said gesturing with his hands, trying to find what to tell her, but she was faster.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to tell me, just don't lie to me. I won't push you but if you want to talk I'm here," she reassured him, smiling and putting a hand on his arm, quickly removing it.

Killian wondered how someone could not love this girl.

_Wait, love? Who said anything about love? You just broke up, or I think you did, for god's sake._

He was having an internal conflict again and decided to shut that down, he couldn't look like a mess, not in front of Emma. "So, what are we watching today?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe some stupid comedy, I feel like we need that," she answered, already getting her shoes off and sitting on the couch.

He turned the TV on and made the login on Netflix. "I think I may just know what," he said and putted some comedy with the creepiest tittle he could find and went to the kitchen. He opened the bottle of wine, putting in two glasses and came to sit at her side, but kept a certain distance, handing her the bottle and keeping one for him.

Half way through the movie the wine bottle was already empty and they were both bored to hell so they decided to turn the movie off.

"What are we gonna watch now, love?" he asked looking at her.

"We could always watch the princess bride," she said giving him a huge smile and doing a cute puppy dog face.

"Again? You're such a goner for that movie," he said chuckling, but he knew they always ended up watching it because he could never resist her puppy dog face and he secretly loved it too.

"Please, you love it," she said and he raised an eyebrow. "And you're such a goner for every Disney movie," she teased him, laughing.

"You're mocking me and the wonder that is Disney? Oh, Swan, I'm hurt," he put a hand on his chest, pretending real pain and she laughed even more; he could swear her smile was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. "You're laughing with no reason. Now you'll laugh with a good reason," he said jumping on her, starting to tickle her. He knew she was really ticklish and he was taking full advantage of that.

She started to twitch under him, laughing carelessly, tears in her eyes. She laughed until her belly started to hurt and it was hard to breath. "Killian… Killian, stop," she said in between giggles.

He promptly stopped and took notice of their position. He was above her, only his arms supporting him, one at each side of her face and their legs were interlaced.

Their gazes met, green in blue, and the desire to kiss her was suddenly too strong, but he wasn't sure of her feelings for him, gods, he wasn't even sure of his feelings for her, besides in her mind he was still with Milah, and he wasn't sure if they were together or not, so he backed away.

Emma looked confused and then a bit hurt, but she hid it easily. "The Princess Bride it is, then?" she asked, avoiding his glare.

"Yep," he said and went to put the movie on.

-EK-

It had been one month since he had last seen Emma _and_ Milah. The latter after two weeks gave him some news, she sent him a harsh text saying that she loved what they once were but they both knew that it wasn't working, it was better to break up and never see each other again, he agreed with her, sending a simple okay back. Maybe it was for the best, he regretted that they didn't have a proper goodbye but it was better that way. No goodbyes, no great pain.

Only it didn't quite work out that way. After some good time of thinking he concluded that although their love died during the years, he still cared insanely for her, and he couldn't just erase the past six years of his life, nor all the memories they had together.

That day he was feeling quite melancholic. He felt like a teenage girl, drowning his sorrows on ice cream, only he was drowning his sorrows on ice cream and rum.

Emma avoiding him didn't make him feel any better. He was sorry for what he did. After they started to watch the movie an awkward silence fell between them and at the end of it she left without much of goodbye and he hadn't heard from her since. He didn't come to her either; he decided it was better for her to have a bit of space.

When he was in his fourth glass of rum he received a text.

**[Swan, 10:57 pm] What are you up to?**

**[Killian, 10:58 pm] Rum.**

**[Swan, 11:06 pm] Seriously?**

**[Killian, 11: 07 pm] Never hurts.**

**[Swan, 11: 08 pm] Only when you wake up the next day ;)**

**[Swan, 11: 09 pm] Do you have space for another glass?**

**[Killian, 11: 09 pm] For you, always.**

Ten minutes later Emma was knocking on his door and he quickly got the door. This time she only smiled a bit sadly and he nodded. They both entered the house and sat at the kitchen table. Emma eyed the bottle, already half on it, and questioned. "What are we drinking for?"

"You tell me, love," he answered.

"Let me rephrase that, what _were_ _you_ drinking for before I arrived?"

"Milah left," he began and Emma looked regretful but he went on. "One month ago. Things weren't really working between us so I guess that's for the best, but…" he had to stop for a bit to regain posture. "I don't love her anymore, I haven't for quite a while, but I care immensely about her, and leaving six years full of memories, good ones and bad ones, it's not easy," tears were gathering at his eyes but he refused to cry.

Emma put a hand on his arm, caressing it. "I'm so sorry, Killian, but if you were unhappy, perhaps it was for the best," she said trying to bring him some comfort. She saw his teary eyes and offered him a smile. "It's okay to cry, Killian. It doesn't make you any weaker or any less of a man."

He chuckled sadly. "That's not the problem, Emma. It is over now, but it wasn't working for some time and we had so many good memories together, I don't want to cry about it," he said honestly.

"Then don't. Don't cry for what you once had, or for the memories. Cry for you, to ease the pain you're feeling inside, crying is only a way to put that out," she said reassuringly and took his hand on hers.

He looked at their hands and then at her. He felt so vulnerable and wrecked yet so comfortable with her, so he let himself cry, he knew that she wouldn't judge she would only be there for him, always.

-EK-

Some months passed after Milah and Killian's break up and Emma and Killian were growing even closer. She or he would always stop at the other's house and they would have a movie night or they would go out together, on date, not that they admitted, they would hold hands occasionally, hug each other, share all of their secrets. In sum they were in a relationship, but refused to acknowledge it.

One particular night, when they were out to a bar called The Rabbit Hole, Emma asked for him to come home with her, she never did that. Sure he was frequently at her house but never after their 'dates' and Killian was a bit nervous about it. Everything was going perfectly he didn't want to mess with that, he couldn't lose her.

Arriving at Emma's porch she asked him to come in, but he didn't. "Emma…" he sighed. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, avoiding her eyes.

She looked at him and saw how he was avoiding looking at her and took his face in her hands, smiling at him. "Yes, Killian. I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Besides it was about time we stopped beating around the bush and just accept us, as well, as _us, _together."

A huge, honest smile spread thought his face. "Yes, love. It's about bloody time," he said in awe and kissed her, passionately. She answered with equal passion and they both entered the house, lost in each other, kissing, licking, biting, touching everywhere they could. After some heated make out session they took things to her room and they could swear it was one of the best nights of their lives.

-EK-

It had been four months since Emma and Killian started to date, things were going very well, of course they had their fights like every normal stubborn couple had but their feelings for each other were finally being explored in the way they both wanted, without knowing, since they met.

But of course life wasn't perfect. Neal, Emma's ex, was calling her repeatedly, sending her apology texts and 'I still love you' texts.

Killian knew Emma was with him, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Emma and Neal's break up were a bit messier than his and Milah's. Emma still loved Neal very much when he decided to leave her, saying they weren't meant to be, he needed time and space and she didn't make him feel happy. Emma was completely devastated. He remembered the night when they broke up and Emma appeared at his door, at one am, her eyes full of tears, shining with pain and misery. He listened to her and let her cry, after that they spend the night together watching movies and getting drunk, that's when he found out her love for 'the princess bride'. And now the jackass had the audacity to come back to Emma's life.

Killian was preparing dinner, he had combined with Emma to have a dinner date at his place, and he would cook to her. He had decided to make lasagna since Emma loved it and he was particularly good at that dish.

They had agreed that eight o'clock would be a nice time, but at night and thirty three she still hadn't arrived. The lasagna laid cold on the table as Killian tried to call her, with no success.

After some more time and a lot of missing calls Emma knocked on his door. When he got the door he came across with a puffy eyed Emma, trying to hide her tears.

He smiled sadly, immediately connecting the dots. "What happened, love?" he asked putting an arm around her and guiding her to his couch, sitting them both there.

"I... Neal, he came to meet me at my job, today," she said a bit ashamed.

"Oh," he couldn't help the jealously in his voice. "And what exactly happened after that?"

"He said he still loved me and he would fight for me. But the thing is that after all this time, it's been like what? One year? He never fought for me, and now that we're together and I'm finally happy he just pops into my life and wants to fight for me?" she said angrily.

"And what do _you_ want, love? Do you want him to fight for you?"

For the first time she looked at him, really looked at him, at his blue gems shining with love, solace and a bit of insecurity. "I made my choice, Killian. I chose you, I always will," she smiled, kissing him softly. "But I wish all the pain when I see him would go away," she said sadly.

He smiled and caressed her face, playing with her hair. "I wish too, my love. I wish you would never have to feel that."

She smiled and him, giving him another chaste kiss. "I love you, Killian Jones."

His eyes widened and an enormous smile appeared on his face. "And I love you, Emma Swan."

-EK-

After their love admission things went really smoothly; Neal gave up to fight for Emma soon after, he still loved her, sure he did and Killian and Emma felt like they were leaving a perfect dream.

But like every dream, they had to wake up sooner or later.

In their case they had to wake up when Milah popped into their life. She was determined to fix things between Killian and her. But contrary to Neal she didn't even call first, she only appeared at his door.

Killian was surprised to see her there, and seeing her, brought all the good memories they had together in his mind, shaking him, so he quickly shot her down, saying they had agreed never to see each other again, he was making good to his side she had to make good of hers she nodded and left, telling him to call her if anything had changed.

He was sure of his feelings for Emma; he loved her more than anything in the world, but he did spend six years of his life with Milah, once upon a time he loved her too.

Since Milah's visit he was a bit distant of Emma and she felt that. So he told her about Milah's visit, Emma wasn't surprised nor hurt but she asked him if that messed with him. When he answered yes Emma told him it was better for them to have a time, a break, so he could figure his feelings out.

The time Killian spent without Emma was already killing him. He missed her dearly so he decided to call Milah and end things for good. They decided to meet at a coffee shop close to his house.

-EK-

"Killian!" Milah said, letting him know where she was sitting. She was wearing a provocative dress and lots of makeup. "I'm so glad you came to meet me!" she said lively.

He sat on a chair opposite hers and gave her a small smile. "Look Milah, I'm not here to fight nor to get back with you" he said directly. "I'm here to put an end to all of this. What we had was good, but I'm no longer in love with you, I haven't for a long time now, I have someone else now, I'm sorry, I wish you all the best," he said smiling, already getting up, but Milah took his hand.

"C'mon, Killian. We deserve a second shot," she pleaded, caressing his hand.

When he was about to say something he saw Emma entered the place. Their looks connected and the hurt he saw in her eyes made his heart tighten. She left the place shortly after.

Killian immediately disconnected his hand of Milah's and went running after Emma. "Emma! Emma, wait!" he shouted.

He was in the middle of the street when he saw her.

"What do you want, Killian? We're not together anymore, you don't own me anything," she said, tears in her eyes.

Hearing the ugly truth made his heart tighten even more, he wished he could fix everything he messed up. "But we could be, Emma, I love you, please don't do this, don't put an end to us," he pleaded.

She chuckled. "I thought you were different, Killian, I thought that maybe just maybe I finally had found someone who truly, genuinely loved me, but you didn't, you're just like him, just like Neal," she exploded.

"Emma, please, I'm so sorry, but you got everything wrong I was breaking up for good with Milah, ending things so that I could be with you," he pleaded, tears on his eyes, too, tears that just like hers, he refused to let it fall.

"Killian, please don't, save the last bit of respect I still have for you," she said walking away.

And just like that Killian was left on the street, with a broken heart, feeling miserable, completely shattered.

-EK-

A few weeks passed since the coffee shop episode and Killian was still feeling completely wrecked. He didn't eat nor sleep well. He acted like he was sleepwalking the whole day, and night, he had to drink herself into oblivion to be able to sleep at least a bit and he was sure his job was hanging in the balance.

On that special night he was on his fifth or sixth glass of rum, he wasn't sure, when he heard a knock, followed by a voice, _her_ voice he recognized.

"I know you're in there, Killian. Please open the door," she sighed. "Just let me in, please."

He got up instantaneously answering the door, once he opened it she jumped on him, hugging him tightly.

"Emma" he said, feeling like he was finally breathing again. "I'm so sorry, love, I was…" he began to explain but she didn't let him.

"Sh, Killian. I know, Milah told me," she said breaking the hug, but keeping her hands on him. "_I'm _so sorry, I should have believed you."

"It's okay, love. How could you have known? Wait, Milah?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, she came to me and explained everything; she said she wanted you to be happy and if that's with me and not with her than so be it."

He smiled, he was grateful that Milah understood. "So… Are we… Am I your… sort of… boyfriend? " he said trying to find words for what they were.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, you're my sort of boyfriend."

**Ps: 'Irish pants' is totally inspired by niniadepapa's 'the lost boys' and the last lines are inspired by jmo's interview.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, feedback is always appreciated. Also feel free to send me a prompt ;)**


End file.
